


Sad Soul, Take Comfort

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly does Hikawa end up in these situations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Soul, Take Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> For iggypup87. This takes place at some point after they've learned each other's identities. ::waves hand:: Wherever you think it fits, okay?

Hikawa Makoto wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up in Ashihara's tiny apartment again. (Then again, when Tsugami Shouichi was involved, he seemed to spend a lot of time wondering that sort of thing.)

Instead of Tsugami lying on the bed, this time it was a half-conscious Ashihara Ryou, recovered from a battle that Agito, Gills, and G3-X had barely won. "Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Makoto asked tentatively as Tsugami bustled around tucking blankets around the younger man's legs and muttering about tea as Ashihara woke up more.

"No," Tsugami said firmly. "He just needs some loving care."

"Errr…" Makoto blinked a few times, unsure how to take that. "Then I'll just leave you to it. I'm glad I was able to help you carry him, but—"

Tsugami ignored that, shoving him toward the kitchen. "Do you mean you don't know how to boil water?"

"Of course I know how to boil water!"

"The tea is in the cabinet right above the sink!" Tsugami called as he went back into the bedroom. 

Kettle somehow in hand, Makoto scowled, then filled the darn thing. He stomped back into the room with a tray (unearthed from a pile on top of the refrigerator) with tea for all of them. His irritation vanished as he looked at Ashihara propped up against the headboard on a pile of pillows, face pale and tight with pain as Tsugami bandaged his shoulder. 

He put the tray down with a clatter on the edge of the crowded desk and hovered anxiously over Tsugami's shoulder. Ashihara looked up with a scowl. "Stop that."

"What?"

"You look like a mother. It's annoying."

"Well, pardon me for being concerned about—"

"You can go be concerned somewhere else!"

Tsugami smiled at both of them. "It's great how well you're getting along."

Makoto and Ashihara stared at him. The man was _unreal_. 

Tsugami clapped his hands. "I know, I'll go make some rice porridge. That will be good nourishing food for all of us after that fight. Hikawa, please take care of Ashihara." And he was out of the room.

Makoto looked at Ashihara, who had closed his eyes and appeared to be praying before opening them again. "You might as well sit down," Ashihara said finally.

He sat in the desk chair, fingers kneading the fabric of his pants. He needed to say something. "I…don't like seeing you hurt. Either of you."

Ashihara's eyes widened and he shifted, then winced. "Why do you care?" he asked.

"Ah…" Makoto blinked. He wasn't even entirely sure why he'd said it, let alone what it meant. "You're trying to protect people. You didn't ask for this, but you're doing it anyway."

Ashihara looked away. "I'm just trying to keep the Unknowns from killing me. It's self-defense. Don't think it's something noble."

Makoto couldn't help the chuckle.

"What?" Ashihara glared. 

"Sorry." He managed to stop smiling. He tended to forget Ashihara was just college age and was as touchy as any guy at that stage of life. "I don't know why you want to convince me you're not a hero, but it won't work."

Ashihara's face went slowly red and he resolutely stared at the opposite wall.

Makoto couldn't help thinking what a brave kid he was. And strong to have survived everything that had happened (and he suspected there was a lot he didn't know about). And kind of adorable when he was pouting. 

Kneading the fabric at his knees again, Makoto carefully put that thought out of his head. Maybe he should go help Tsugami with something. That was better than this awkward silence.

Standing, he turned and managed to catch his shoe under the base of the swiveling desk chair and topple forward toward the bed.

Ashihara grabbed him and yanked to keep him from hitting the injured shoulder, which worked, except it left Makoto sprawled across the lower half of the younger man's body. They both froze.

Makoto refused to look up and squirmed, trying to get himself upright, but froze when he realized that the lump under his stomach was _not_ a knee.

The room was silent, although they could hear Tsugami singing to himself in the kitchen. Makoto was afraid to move, as his own traitorous body wanted desperately to respond to what it felt.

After an eternity, Ashihara spoke. "Well?"

Makoto turned his head. Ashihara's expression was very blank. "I…" Makoto knew this was an amazingly terrible idea, but he couldn't stand to see that look. Anger was better. He squirmed enough to pull himself to sitting on the bed, while Ashihara's expression didn't change.

Makoto reached out, oh so carefully, and touched the other's cheek, which got him a fleeting wide-eyed expression of surprise but nothing negative. Moving slowly, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ashihara's.

He imagined a dozen different responses but managed to be surprised when Ashihara's good arm grabbed him and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened, turning dirty and rough and a little painful and a lot good. Makoto managed to brace an arm on the wall over Ashihara's head to keep from leaning on him accidentally, while the other hand grabbed at gelled hair to hold him still.

When they separated, both were breathing hard.

"I knew you were getting along splendidly!" Tsugami said as he brought in bowls of porridge.

Makoto fell off the bed, nearly taking Tsugami and the porridge down with him. The next few moments were a confused mess of Tsugami trying to help him up without spilling anything or injuring Ashihara further.

Finally Makoto was standing and the porridge was put down on the tray next to the long-forgotten tea, while Tsugami smiled brightly at both of them. "This is nice!" he said.

"You're not…bothered?" Makoto asked carefully.

"Of course not! Maybe a little hurt you didn't invite me, but if you want me to go, that's fine."

" _What?_ " The word was almost torn out of Ashihara and even he seemed startled by its vehemence.

Tsugami blinked. "Well, if the Agito club is going to get into those kinds of activities, it seems polite to ask me, but it's your business really."

"There is no Agito…" Makoto took a breath. "It's not…well, it was…"

Ashihara was giving both of them an odd look.

Makoto sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't understand any of this."

"Join the club," Ashihara muttered.

"See!" Tsugami pointed at him. "There is too a club!"

"No, that's not what that means." Running his good hand through his hair, Ashihara looked as frustrated as Makoto felt.

"But if you two want to, you know, do that, then go right ahead. I'm sure it will make you better friends."

Ashihara shook his head. "Y'know what? I give up."

"Huh?" Makoto looked at him.

"Tsugami, c'mere." Ashihara motioned with his hand and the other man obediently went to sit on the bed.

Makoto's jaw dropped as Ashihara grabbed Tsugami's shirt and yanked him into a hot-as-hell-to-watch kiss. Tsugami was totally into it and even had a hand roaming Ashihara's chest.

It took a few moments to register, then Makoto backed away, trying to get out of the room. Unfortunately, he tripped over the edge of a toolbox, sprawling on the floor and smacking the back of his head on a wall. Over the ringing in his ears, he could hear Tsugami and Ashihara saying something. "I'm sorry," Makoto mumbled, averting his eyes as he sat up. "I'll leave you alone."

"Idiot," Tsugami said clearly into his ear, but with a tone of affection.

"Huh?" Makoto nearly fell over again with surprise at Tsugami's proximity.

"Bring the idiot over here, since I still can't get up."

"Huh?"

Tsugami pulled him up from the floor with surprising strength, dragging him back to the bed, where Ashihara was scowling at him. "I'm sorry," Makoto began again.

"You really are an idiot," Ashihara said. He started to reach out with his injured arm and then let out a small gasp.

"Don't!"

"Then sit down closer!"

Makoto sat on the bed automatically, shifting uncomfortably as Tsugami sat in the chair next to the bed, sliding it so close their knees were touching.

When neither of the other two seemed willing to speak, Tsugami chuckled. "Nobody else understands our lives, do they? I told you we needed a club."

"It's not a club," Ashihara said, teeth gritted. 

Makoto turned to say the same to Tsugami but lost track of his thought when he found the other man's face very close to his and then they were kissing and it was nothing like the kiss with Ashihara, it was gentle and caring and soothing. 

"Why don't we all take care of each other for a while," Tsugami said.

How did the man manage to say the craziest things and make them sound reasonable? Makoto was sure there was a perfectly valid argument to be made, but before he could articulate it, Tsugami was kissing him again. And then he was turning him so that he could kiss Ashihara again.

The contrast between them was making his head spin. Or maybe that was just how long it had been since someone kissed him at all, let alone with such passion (Ashihara) or caring (Tsugami).

Somehow Makoto found himself naked and sitting behind Ashihara, whose injured arm was carefully propped on pillows and the rest of his body warm and muscular against Makoto's front. Tsugami knelt in front of both of them, looking completely at ease in the nude as he smiled.

Makoto was sure he should be objecting somehow, but Ashihara's body kept moving against him in unexpected ways and this was all far out of his control by now. He couldn't resist the uninjured shoulder in front of him and he began laying a trail of kisses along it. 

Eyes drifting to the other shoulder, Makoto suddenly found himself remembering the battle they had fought so recently and the moment he had seen Gills slam into a shipping container with a horrid crack. It turned out to be the container that had broken but…it had been a long few minutes before Ashihara had stirred.

Tsugami leaned over Ashihara to whisper in Makoto's ear. "We're safe for now."

Makoto shivered, then shuddered when he felt Ashihara do _something_ to Tsugami that made him gasp.

It was all incredibly awkward and slow, especially with the need to avoid Ashihara's injuries, but somehow it was still very good. Being touched and touching…he'd forgotten how overwhelmingly wonderful it was.

They traded kisses and caresses. 

Makoto discovered that Ashihara really liked someone biting the crease between shoulder and neck, Tsugami learned he could make Ashihara curse by biting his nipple, and Ashihara figured out how to pull Tsugami close and writhe against both of them at the same time.

The buildup was slow but the payoff was sweet as Makoto felt himself jerk against Ashihara's back, embarrassing noises falling from his throat. It wasn't long before both his hands felt sticky and warm and Tsugami was draped across both of them looking extremely pleased with himself.

Ashihara sighed, grabbing a corner of the blanket so they could wipe themselves off, then settled back again. Makoto felt himself relax as the younger man's head tucked itself under his chin and he could feel the even breaths of someone falling asleep.

Tsugami murmured something, stood long enough to grab a sheet from a nearby surface, then settled back draped across their legs, covering all three of them.

Makoto closed his eyes. Everything would probably be horribly embarrassing in the morning, but what the hell. Right now he felt very good.

Spending time with Tsugami Shouichi seemed to always lead somewhere unexpected. Sometimes that was okay, though.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, my working title for this fic was "Thy Rod and Thy Staff." Bonus points if you get why that made giggle.


End file.
